Goku Stands Up
by AmanaJaku
Summary: I dont know what to put here but all i know is that ChiChi is a bum bitch also its my first fic so no hate i will update as soon as possible and dont ask why i put Broly in the avatar


**Everyone knows that Vegeta hates Goku and Goku thinks he had took enough shit from Vegeta so in this fanfic Goku is gonna stand up for himself so lets get into the story and there will be ghetto shit, cussing, fighting, slapping and fucking so thats it** **Disclaimer:I dont own Dragon Ball Z it belongs to Akira Toriyama and if i did there would be extreme** **fighting every single frame of the episode**

Chichi: Goku honey we need to talk

Goku: Okay

Chichi: Dont okay me fuck nigga

Goku: What do you want to talk about dumb bitch

Chichi: Call me that again unless you tryna end up on the news

Goku: What the fuck do you want you wasting my time

Chichi: Shut the fuck up then

Goku: Im finna go train

Chichi: Nigga im tryna get a divorce

Goku: (_Tf__ did this bitch just say to me)_ I dont even care hoe it dosent even matter you been the side chick ever since we got married i was fuckin with someone else while yo ass was cleaning this dirty old broke down ass house

Gohan: Hey dad

Goku: Hey Gohan

Chichi: Grab ya son grab ya shit and get the fuck out of my house

Goku: Okay i would be glad to leave yo camel fat hairy blubber ass back yo fuckin back look like a damn gorrila hairy stank pussy bitch aye Gohan go get yo shit and you better not bring any of those boring ass books

Gohan: Damn bitch you just got owned

Chichi: I HATE YOU GOKU LEAVE MY HOUSE

Goku: How me and Gohan calm and you over here yelling like a damn hooligan see thats how i know yo ass a wild animal you lucky i got self control cause if i didnt yo ass would be getting manhandled right now

Gohan: Okay dad im ready to leave

Goku: Good also Chichi i took all yo lightbulbs and I cut the power lines so no power for yo bum ass and i took all yo food

Gohan: Sorry mom but i pissed on yo clothes and lit them on fire so no clothes for you and i took all yo money

Goku: Bye bitch have a great life without me and your gonna be homeless soon cause i was the only gettin money since i was winning tournaments and all you did was nag, cook and clean and you barely did a good job of cleaning so your gonna be homeless without shit and no nigga is gonna pick up a bum bitch from the streets BYE WHORE

Gohan: BYE BITCH

Chichi: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED

Vegeta: Fuck no woman

Bulma: Get a fuckin job nigga

Vegeta: Get a fuckin life bitch

Bulma: You swear up and down you do shit important

Trunks: WHAT BILLS DO YOU PAY NIGGA

Vegeta: I PAY BILLS BOY

Trunks: When was the last time you payed any bills

Vegeta: Last month

Trunks: If i remember correctly you stole my moms money and payed for the light bill when she was out having a party basically what im tryna say is that you stole money

Bulma: Damn Trunks calm down

Trunks: I am calm anyways im gonna go buy some new video games HEY GOTEN YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TO GAMESTOP TO BUY GTA 5 AND OTHER COOL GAMES

Goten: SURE LEMME GET READY

Trunks: OKAY

Bulma: Just get a job Vegeta

Vegeta: Fine woman

Goten: You ready Trunks

Trunks: I was born ready

Goten: Wait how much zeni you got

Trunks: I got 543678041 zeni

Goten: Awesome okay lets go and when your in gamestop im gonna be in walmart getting snacks

Trunks: You tryna take the car or fly

Goten: Lets fly

Gohan: Dad where are we going

Goku: We are going to bulmas house

Gohan: What do you think Chichi is doing

Goku: She probably suckin dick at the strip club

Gohan: Dad i have to tell you something

Goku: Okay hit me

Gohan: I fucked Chichi

Goku: You act like i never knew that

Gohan: So you dont care

Goku: Do you think that if i care i would win a prize

Gohan: No

Goku: Lets go to the store before we go to bulmas

Gohan: We can just steal everything we want instead of paying you know that right

Goku: Stealing is bad Gohan

Gohan: Dad we are saiyans we can move as fast as we want we can clean out that whole store in the blink of an eye we are basically a blur to humans

Goku: You right

Gohan: And expect me to steal all of their snacks

Goku: And expect me to steal all of their food

Gohan: We have alot in common

Goku: We eat alot

Gohan: We train alot

Goku: We fuck alot

Gohan: We steal alot

Goku: We just have hella shit in common

Gohan: And we be killin niggas

Goku: I killed Frieza

Gohan: I killed cell

Goku: I Killed Kid Buu

Gohan: I killed Bojack

Goku: We be killin shit my nigga

Gohan: We are just fuckin savages

Goku: When i married Chichi i thought that bitch was a sadomasochistic psuedo bitch

Gohan: When i came out her stank pussy i thought that bitch was a mental patient

Goku: That bitch built like an abomination

Gohan: I caught that bitch suckin her dad dick that nigga shit was microscopic not even exaggerating thought that hoe was just lookin at a non-existent pussy

Goku: Okay lets go into the store now people probably lookin at us


End file.
